dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman
Image:Batman - Silver Age.JPG| Image:Batman cape.jpg| Successors to Bruce Wayne as Batman Image:Azrael.gif| Image:Nightwing.jpg| Image:Jla55.jpg| Image:Batman (Terry McGinnis).JPG| Image:worlds_finest_vol01_215.JPG| Other Versions of Batman 52 Multiverse Incarnations Image:None| Image:Batman_e15.jpg| Image:.jpg| Other media Image:Adam_west_batman.jpg| Image:Michael_Keaton_Batman.jpg| Image:Batman_bale_small.jpg| Image:Batman - Super Friends 01.jpg| Image:Batman animated 1.JPG| Image:Batman 003.jpg| }} Notes * The character of Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane. Later versions of the character were developed further by several creators including Carmine Infantino, Dick Giordano, Dick Sprang and Denny O'Neil. * DC Comics has never made a clear distinction between when the Golden Age Batman stories end, and the Silver Age Batman stories begin. As such, there is also room for interpretation in determining which Bronze Age Batman stories carry over into the modern Post-Crisis environment and which ones should be considered apocryphal. Mike's Amazing World of DC indicates Superman (Volume 1) #76 as the first appearance of the Earth-One Batman. This information is predicated upon the idea that Batman and Superman are meeting each other, seemingly, for the very first time. As the Golden Age Batman and Superman have met each other on several occasions, it is believed by some, that this issue represents the earliest possible appearance of the Earth-One Batman. * In the New Crime Syndicate of Amerika on the new Earth-Two Thomas Wayne, Jr. is the surviving Wayne brother and becomes the costumed adventurer known as Owlman, who, in keeping with the reverse world, blames his father for his mother's and brother's deaths but is later found to have survived the attempt on his life. Trivia * In the continuity of the 1966 live-action Batman television series, both Batman and Robin were skilled at a dance manuever known as the "Bat-tusi" (a modified version of the Watusi dance craze of the 1960's). This dance manuever was used as a distracting technique in the live action television series, but was never adapted into any of the defense tactics of the Earth-One Batman (unlike some more humerous tactics such as the Bat-Kite which was used in one case despite being totally impractical). * Prior to becoming the Batman, Bruce Wayne fought crime as a teenager as Earth-One's first Robin. * Bruce Wayne has been played by several actors including: Lewis Wilson, Robert Lowery, Adam West, Michael Keaton, Val Kilmer, George Clooney and Christian Bale. He has also been voiced by Olan Soule, Kevin Conroy and Rino Romano for his animated adventures. * The character was named Bruce Wayne in honor of Robert Bruce, the Scottish Patriot, and "Mad" Anthony Wayne, the American Revolutionary War general. * A personality trait that creator Bob Kane shared with Batman was a certain fondness for keeping late hours. * Official DC statistics state that Batman stands 6'2" and weighs 210 lbs. Ironically, Christian Bale stands at the same height (as does Adam West), and at the time of filming weighed 210 lbs., effectively becoming the only Batman actor to be a real-life physical match for the role in Batman Begins. *In the original Pre-Crisis continuity, a crime boss named Lew Moxon hired Joe Chill to assassinate Thomas and Martha Wayne. The Zero Hour event retconned the history establishing that the Waynes murderer has never been identified. Recently, it has been suggested that Metallo may have been involved in their murder, but this theory has yet to be confirmed. Superman/Batman #1''Toward the end of Infinite Crisis #6 the crisis changed continuity, reestablishing that Chill murdered Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne and adding that he had been arrested for their murder. *According to Wizard Magazine, Batman is the only DC Comics character who has made an appearance (either as Batman or as Bruce Wayne) every single month of every year since his first appearance in 1939. *Batman (and Robin) are the only DC Comics super-heroes who have ever teamed up with the Hanna-Barbera character Scooby Doo. *Batman's online auction screen name is Fledermaus. It is taken from the German operetta ''Die Fledermaus by Johann Strauss. Die Fledermaus was also the name of a super-villain that fought the Young All-Stars during World War II. References